The Last of the Uchiha
by fjcute
Summary: Sasuke wanted to rebuild his clan. What if there was another Uchiha. A girl who had to revoke her name and hide away from her clan. Who loved two Uchiha. Rated M for blood. Finally updated. Warning Oc character and spoilers from manga.
1. Chapter 1

This series is only going to be about 3 chapters long. I have the second one almost done. This is rated M for blood and violence.

The Last of the Uchiha

This is the story of Lee Uchiha.

Not the 'green beast, youth conquers all' Lee.

Uchiha Lee. The last of her clan.

She was the greatest. She graduated Konoha's academy at the age of 6.

Her power was unmatched, even by her parents and her rival, Uchiha Itachi. He was 5 years older then her, but everyone said that she would soon surpass him soon.

But there was something strange about her. She was exceptional at everything, except fire jutsu. All Uchiha were strongest at their fire jutsu, and soon the elders questioned her bloods purity.

She had the Sharingan, of that there was no doubt, yet her water jutsu seemed to be so much stronger then her fire.

When her mother revealed the truth, that her father was a shinobi from the village hidden in the mist, the elders decided. "If her water is strongest, let her study that. She will study in the land of mist."

She was forced to give up her Uchiha name and leave. To 'study abroad' they said, but she knew the truth. They didn't want any 'dirtied blood' in their ranks. It didn't matter how strong she was.

Ever since then she lived in the land of water. It wasn't until 2 years later that she heard what had happened.

When she saw Itachi's name in the bingo book, and learned what he had done. The only thing she didn't know was that there were 3 Uchiha left.

She did not know about Sasuke Uchiha.

I hope you like the series. This was just to get you introduced to Lee, because the story is all about her. The next chapter should be up soon.

-BloodRain


	2. Chapter 2

.

Welcome to the second chapter of The Last of the Uchiha. This may not make full sense to all of you, but it will all be explained in the third chapter.

It had been 10 years since they had found her in the village hidden in the mist. Kakashi was headed toward the house that Sasuke and Lee shared.

Lee had married Sasuke 5 years ago, and 2 years later they had a son. She even got him to agree to name him Ita.

They've been a happy enough family. Sasuke and Lee had to go on a mission together, so he was going to pick up Ita for babysitting.

He walked through the Uchiha district, looking from house to house. There were still bloodstains on some of the walls. He wondered how they could stand to raise a kid here.

As he reached the main compound of the Uchiha district, he sensed something was wrong. There was a faint stench of blood in the air.

Kakashi rushed into the house and saw the only thing he wished it not to be. He saw Sasuke and Ita, lying on the floor with their throats slit open. He ran over and, although he knew it was useless, checked for a pulse.

'Their already dead.' He thought, scanning the area. "Who? Why?" Then he saw that one was missing from the pile of Uchiha corpse.

"Lee!"

He ran through the house, searching for her, or at the very least her corpse. He didn't see her anywhere. That's when he spotted a small red drop in t he corner of his eye.

'This is a different room then where the bodies are, there shouldn't be any blood in here.' He followed drops of blood that seemed to make a trail. They led him outside and followed them back to the road of the Uchiha district.

The trail ended in front of a different house. 'Wasn't this Lee's house before?'

He entered, and saw Lee.

She was kneeling on the ground with a kunai knife pressed against her throat.

With one quick motion Kakashi used a shuriken star to knock the kunai from her hand. She turned towards him, Sharingan eyes blaring and tearing.

"No. Not now. Why would you stop me now!? Their already dead!! Why now!?" She reached into her weapons pouch, pulling out another kunai, but he also threw a shurinken, and the knife skidded across the floor.

"NO! Stop! This clan is cursed!! Let me end it! I'm the last, so let me finish off this clan of the dead and the damned!!!"

She grabbed for her last kunai, bringing it down in a swinging arc towards her heart, but Kakashi dashed forward. He caught her wrist, flicking the knife out of it. She started into a punch, but he only grabbed her other wrist.

She was too distraught to fight properly, but her Sharingan slowly melted into a pinwheel. The kalidascope of light, Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kakashi didn't look into her eyes, as he spoke quickly into a hidden speaker in his vest.

"Let me go! I'm the last! Their already dead!! Let me go to them! Ita needs me!" She was crying hysterically, her struggling weakened. She fell limp and her Saringan left her eyes as Anbu came in.

"Fine. Take me to jail. I killed them, I admit it. Send me to jail so I can end it there. I killed Sasuke and Ita and Ita…Sasuke, Itachi, Ita………"

As the Anbu sent a drugged senbon into her arm, she fell to the ground. Kakashi knelt down to her fading vision. "Why did you kill them Lee?"

"I…I promised him…Itachi…Ita….ch……….." S

he slipped into darkness, entering a room in her mind that she was used to. Now all three of them wouldn't move. 'Again……. It's filled with blood again….'

* * *

Sorry it took soooooooooooo long. Like, months………………yeahhhhhh.

There was a big timeskip. The past will start to be explained next chapter. I have motivation to write this now, so it should be updated much sooner.

-Vietnam

-Natsuki

-KunaiBlade


End file.
